


Page 105

by KroganVanguard



Category: Castle
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill. Castle finds Beckett "enjoying" Page 105.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page 105

She reads the scene three times. The first time, it simply spreads a heat through her as she imagines the barest of the details, the taste of the tequila, the dark of the night. She keeps reading. A few pages later though, her animal hindbrain sends her flicking back, insisting on another read. This time, she imagines it more vividly, the texture of the salt, the bitter lime mixed with sweat, the heady scent of sex in the air. Vivid blue eyes look down at her as broad fingers leave trails of fire on her skin. Rook- no, fuck it Castle, Castle has been figuring in her fantasies for months now during her nightly romps with her vibrator- Castle ghosting lips across hers, taking her nipples into his mouth, his cock thick and hard and begging to be sucked. 

She squirms, rubbing her thighs together to generate some friction between her legs. She can feel herself getting wet as the fantasy starts to come to life in her mind. She reads the scene again, this time completely diving in, picturing herself as Heat and Castle as Rook, the broad planes of his chest on top of her, his tongue delving over nooks and crannies. Before she can stop herself, one hand unbuttons her jeans, sliding under her boyshorts to find her clit and slide over her slick folds. Tease herself as she reads his words before closing her eyes to better picture them both, naked and sliding across one another, limbs writhing, her hands on the perfect musculature of his ass, drawing him into her, filling her up. 

“Caaaastle…” she moans to herself softly.

“Beckett?”

Her eyes snap open, his querying voice cutting through her haze of arousal. He’s peeking over from the next stall, blue eyes glazing over as he takes in what she’s doing.

Her cheeks flush red, but at the same time all her gibbering mind can point out is that he’s the real thing, he’s here, his eyes are glancing over at the locked door of her stall. Before she can overthink things, she leans forward, her fingers reaching out to undo the lock as he steps down and around. He steps through the door, already a noticeable bulge in his pants, locks it behind him and falls to his knees. His hands reach out for her, tugging down her jeans as she scoots forward to the edge, her damp boyshort panties following. 

“Come here.” His voice is rough, thick with need now, dragging her forward as the book falls to the ground with a thump, forgotten. He’s so tall that he drapes her legs over his shoulders to improve the angle and then his mouth is on her, hot and teasing and perfect as the tip of his tongue dance over the swollen nub of her clit while two of those broad fingers she was just fantasising about slide into her, her walls throbbing against them.

He’s so much better at this in real life than in her imagination.

Sucking, nibbling, teasing, within moments he has figured out what she likes and what she doesn’t, playing with her clit and then moving away from it. Her legs lock around the side of his head, and her fingers, on one hand still wet with her own juices, slide into his thick dark hair, trying to get him deeper.

She feels herself getting wetter as her first orgasm builds, unable to form coherent words as he expertly tempers enthusiasm with experience, controlling her tempo by sliding two thick fingers in and out of her, until she’s just on the edge, just needs that little extra to tip her over the edge. He senses it somehow, glancing up and making eye contact with her just as her sucks her clit extra-hard, his fingers curling inside her at the right place, her wetness coating his mouth. Her nerves flare bright as she breaks apart, mind blank from pleasure as a rolling set of orgasms crashes through her, sparks setting fire to the vee of her legs, the scorching hot sensation of it, and then the series of milder aftershocks after the initial peak, still coursing through her as he mildly teases her, bringing her back to down to Earth, till she has to push his head away because everything is so sensitive and her legs slide off those titanic shoulders.

He sits back on his heels as she leans back against the cool porcelain, catching her breath, his tongue licking all traces of her from the edges of his mouth, his azure eyes still on her, the heat blazing through them. Her nipples are hard little rock, poking through her shirt as she sits up, laces two hands through that thoroughly mussed hair, and brings his lips to hers. She can taste herself on him, the tangy saltiness, as his tongue delves into her mouth just as hungrily as it had delved into her cunt a few moments ago.

“Jesus, Kate.” He breathes into her ear, his lips moving from her mouth to the side of her neck. “That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever done.”

She smiles in acknowledgment and agreement, her fingers tracing out the form of his biceps. 

“I really want to return the favour, Castle, but we’ve pushed our luck enough in the precinct bathroom.” Truthfully she has no idea if anyone came in and heard them. She was totally out of it for those few minutes under his ministrations. “You got any plans for tonight?”

“Not anymore.”

“Good. Tell your mom that you’ll be out over night.” She stands up on shaky legs, pulling up her underwear, and then her pants. “I’m going to leave now. Wait five minutes, then come to my place.”

He nods wordlessly, standing up himself, and she can’t help kissing him again, grinding her hips into him. God, the size of that cock. She can’t wait.

She unlocks the door and slips out, book back in her hand too.

“Oh Rick? Stop by somewhere on your way and pick up some tequila and limes first, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you liked it. Thanks.


End file.
